Rosalia Whitney
History Rosalia was conceived on the 17th of April in 2027. The child was the reason Jo made Nik erased her memories so that Rosa will have a better future. Nik, reluctantly, placed the memories that Jo was an orphan who grew up in a church. Nik, to make everything believable, also removed Jo from her adoptive brothers Matthew and Alex. Nik then dropped an unconscious Jo at the church she was "raised" at. Since Jo was Holly's (Michael's and Isabelle's daughter) an unnamed Demon's daughter, making her a Demon/Angle Hybrid, Nik had to use powerful magic to hide Jo's birthmark which symbolised her status. Nik also used his magic on the people at the church to make them think Joanna grew up there and helped out there. Throughout the book Joanna was unaware that she was even pregnant in the first place, so it was a huge shook for her to learn she was pregnant. She went straight to hospital where she "met" Nik. Nik helped her get a doctor and even waited outside her room for her. Nik ran into Alex and Matthew, who's memories had been restored. Nik told them that Jo discovered she was pregnant. The three of them agreed to secretly watch over Joanna and protect her. The doctor then told them that she will be fine and that Rosa is perfectly healthy. The following day, Joanna was back at the church when Nik walked into the church. Joanna remembered Nik and thanked him for helping her. Nik introduced himself as Nicholas Whitney and Jo as Joanna Middleton. A man called Atticus showed up and told Joanna to go to her room. Suspicious Joanna did and sat on her bed. Nik then entered her room and asked her if she'll be his "date" to a masquerade ball held by his parents to raise money for orphans. Joanna agreed and he told her it was tonight. Nik then took her out shopping for the ball and asked her about her baby. Joanna told him she has no idea how she is pregnant as she's never been with anyone. Nik advised her to have a DNA test done on Rosa a few days after Rosa's birth. Joanna agreed to the idea and bought her dress and mask for the ball. Nik then dropped her off at the church where Matthew and Alex were talking to Atticus about "its" health, later known to be referring to Rosa. Three days after this happened, Joanna started to become sick and was even coughing up a lot of blood. Atticus brought her to a hospital and waited by her side for news on Joanna and Rosa. One of the doctors, later revealed to have been an Angle, recognised Joanna because of her mother. The Angle tried to heal Joanna but later drew the conclusion that Rosa must die to let Joanna live. At that moment Nik stormed in and threatened the Angle with saying that he "better not lay a finger on Joanna or the child" or the Angle will regret it. The Angle injected Joanna with something to knock her unconscious, and he got punched really hard in the face. When Joanna woke up she was in a car driven by Nik. He asked her how the baby was and Joanna answered with 'fine but why do you care?' Nik said that he cares about the child as much as he cares about her, leaving Joanna confused. He asked her if she wanted to go to the church and Joanna replied with a firm 'yes'. They didn't go to a church though, instead they arrive at Nik's house. Nik tells Joanna that this is the only place she can be protected for at the time being as Nik is a very good doctor and fighter. Joanna reluctantly stayed with Nik. When Joanna eventually has a noticeable baby bump, Nik asked her about the names and Joanna told him that if it's a boy he'll be called August John and if it's a girl she'll be called Rosalia Jeanice. Nik secretly smiled to himself as he knew why she had a pull towards those names. Nik had already placed some angelic magic around the place, especially over the photo's of Joanna. So when Joanna saw a photo of Nik with Joanna, she saw herself as a beautiful eighteen year old girl with striking blue eyes and curly, golden blonde hair that was smiling at the camera while nineteen year old Nik was muttering something into Joanna's ear. Nik noticed Joanna looking at the photo and called the girl Carly, his ex-fiancée who died in a shooting massacre two years ago. Joanna said that Carly looked really pretty and Nik muttered 'you have no idea.' A few days later, Joanna has a dream about her holding a little girl in her hands that was playing with her hair. Nik then came up from behind Joanna and played with the little girl's blonde hair and kissed Joanna's hair. The girl fell asleep in Joanna's arms and Joanna placed the girl in her crib and walked back to Nik. The dream skipped ahead and Joanna and Nik were kissing each other on Nik's bed. Nik told Joanna that 'she' is fine and Joanna nodded and returned to kissing him. Joanna then woke up and felt her stomach to feel Rosa kicking. Days after this, Nik took Joanna to the doctors to determent the gender of the baby and Joanna and Nik discovered the baby will be a girl. Nik, on the way home, joked saying that she was 'having a rose,' to which Joanna smiled as well. When Joanna and Nik are attacked by something, Nik has to show his true face as a Guardian Angle to fight them off. Joanna was freaked out and ran away from him and into her room when he fought them all off. Nik knocked and Joanna told him to 'get the hell away' from her. Nik said he 'won't hurt you or Rosa in a million years,' that he loved them too much to bring himself to do it. Nik walked away, leaving a frightened Joanna behind. Someone appeared in Joanna's room and Jo had to stop herself from screaming. Nik walked into Jo's room to notice the stranger and cursed under his breath. Nik said that they got a visit from Lia, "Carly's" aunt. Jo introduced herself and glared at Nik who throw his hands in the air. Lia said that Nik is in bigger trouble every day "she" stays on Earth while carrying the child. Lia disappeared and Jo asked about Lia, and Nik said that Lia was the second daughter of Michael, the Archangle. Weeks after this, Jo had come to terms with Nik and frequantly asked him questions about his world. Eventually Jo asked about Carly, and Nik told her that Carly was and Angle/Demon Hybrid and that no one knows who her father is aside from the fact that he was a demon. Physical Appearence Rosalia is seen to be six years old in the epilouge and has golden hair that is just past shoulder length with blue/brown eyes. She has a diamond facial structure like her father but the body structure of Jo, according to Alex. She has the markings of a typical non-human though they aren't yet visible unless you look extremely closely. She typically wears her hair lose and dresses in human clothes, normally though in something that contains pink, purple or blue. When she's with her great-grandparents she likes playing dress up with Isabelle's help. Personality Rosalia is seen to be very fun loving and playful. She likes playing pranks on people in order to make them laugh. She is described by everyone as "a bubble of fun" and is always happy to meet new people. She loves her little brother August fiercely and would do anything to protect him. She doesn't know about her parents true species and goes to school with humans, even though she carries no human blood. Rosalia loves her family, her brother, mum, dad, aunt, uncles and great-grandparents. Relationships Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Gallery Jo2.png|Joanna, the baby's mother Nik8.png|Nicholas, the baby's father Nik and Jo.gif|Nik and Jo kissing Nik and Jo2.gif|Nik and Jo kissing, again Nik and Jo Promo.jpg|Nik and Jo's promo Rosalia11.jpg|Vision Rosalia10.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia9.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia8.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia7.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia6.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia5.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia3.png|Vision Rosalia4.jpg|Epilogue Rosalia2.png|Vision Rosalia1.png|Vision